What Makes You Different
by kakashilover2009
Summary: Naruto is just a knucklehead ninja with a dream. When he is in trouble of losing that dream, Kakashi will stop at nothing to make Naruto his own! Based on the song by Backstreet Boys. Non yoi, parental.


What Makes You Different

Sequel to Guardian Angel; Except five years later Fluff, fluff, and MORE fluff!!!

It had been five years since Kakashi had found his Godson. Now, he was on his very own team. Along with Sauske and Sakura. Kakashi gathered his squad around him to tell him about themselves. Naruto was first. Kakashi grinned as he began with his name. "My greatest dream is to become the next hokage! Believe it! Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and everyone will look up to me!" Kakashi chuckled as Sakura went next.

_Oh Naruto you are so much like your father_.

Kakashi thought as he went into daydream. Suddenly, Iruka showed up. "Kakashi! Kakashi!" he shouted. "I have urgent and terrible news." Kakashi spun around at the upset in his voice. Iruka went over to him as they started to whisper in front of Naruto.

Suddenly, Kakashi frowned and looked at Naruto and back at Iruka. "It's not fair." he said in a depressing voice. "The boy was just telling me of his future dream. As his sensei I will help to make it happen.

"Kakashi, there is nothing I can do." Iruka began. Kakashi's eyes flared with rage. "Their going to kick him out of the academy just because they think he is a monster!!!??" Naruto eyes widened at this.

_No, not this. It can't be over._

He thought as his heart sunk. "I know Kakashi, I know, but think about it…it is for a good reason." "How could you say that!!!?" Kakashi stormed. "Kakashi, you're making this harder than it needs to be." "_I am?_ Just think about Naruto." "I am thinking about him and I think this is for his own good, seeing that they're already calling him a monster." "He's no monster, they are!" Kakashi shouted. "Where is he anyway?" Iruka asked. "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he looked over his shoulder. "Oh no!!! NO!!!! Naruto!!!??? Where's Naruto!?" he asked Sauske and Sakura. "Who knows, who cares." Sauske said. "You're as bad as the rest of them then!" Kakashi shouted. "I'll find him myself." Sakura turned to Sauske. "By the sound of his voice it sounds like he's in love with him."

………………………………**................................................................................................**

Meanwhile Naruto was walking in the middle of the dark woods crying. He heard the howling of a wolf, and in shock he spun to look behind him. He started to walk, then run, then sprint. Suddenly, he tripped over a root and hit his head. He blacked out for less than a second and felt dog breath on his shoulder. He leapt to his feet as the silver wolf growled at him. The wolf lunged at him and Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes. Suddenly, his trance broke and his life flash froze, like it was put on pause. There, was his sensei holding a kunai knife to the dog's breast. "Stay away from my Godson!" he said as Kakashi and the wolf began to wrestle. The wolf yipped as Kakashi finally stabbed him. Kakashi got to his feet breathing excessively. "Naruto, are you alright?" "I guess so, but why;" Kakashi got down to his level and glared at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You had me worried sick!!!" Kakashi' words stuck in Naruto's mind.

_He was worried about me?_

Naruto asked in his mind. Without warning, Kakashi threw his arms around Naruto and held him tight. "I'm sorry, it's just,…just because everybody else hates your guts that doesn't mean anything to me. I know that you're a hero, and that you're just a boy. You haven't done anything wrong, but to doubt yourself,…Naruto. You did something I thought nobody else could do, you actually taught _me_ something."

"What's that?" Naruto asked. "How to love again. To never give up on your dreams, everyone needs a friend. Even old guys like me." Kakashi smirked at this and Naruto matched it. "Well, I'll be your friend!" Naruto said excitedly. Kakashi smiled as he embraced him, and for the first time in his life, he felt the tears roll down his cheek.

"Naruto," he began in a whisper. "I have to ask you a question." he began as he looked at him again and pulled his mask off once more. "What's that?" "I want,…I want you." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" "Meaning, I want to adopt you, do you want to be my son?" Questions began racing through his mind, until Kakashi began to sing to him.

\Ohh oh yeahYou don't run with the crowdYou go your own wayYou don't play after darkYou light up my dayGot your own kind of styleThat sets you apartBaby that's why you've captured my heartI know sometimes you feelLike you don't fit inAnd this world doesn't knowWhat you have withinWhen I look at youI see something rareA rose that can grow anywhereAnd there's no one I know that can compareChorus:What makes you differentMakes you beautifulWhat's there inside youShines through to meIn your eyes I see all the love I'll ever needWhat makes you different makes you beautiful to meYou've got something so realYou touched me so deep (touched me so deep)The material thingsDon't matter to meSo come as you areYou've got nothing to proveYou won me with all the you doAnd I wanna take this chance to say to youChorusYou don't know how you've touched my lifeOh there's so many ways, I just can't describeYou taught me what love is supposed to beIt?s all the little things that made you beautiful to meChorous(in background)Everything in you is beautifulLove you give shines right through meEverything in you is beautifulBeautiful to me (to me)

When Kakashi finished he began to speak again. "I love you," he whispered. "Can I make you my own?" Tears of happiness ran down Naruto's cheek. He didn't say anything, but simply nodded as the two embraced again and Kakashi began to cry. Nothing could take this moment away from him right now. Nothing.

Song belongs to the Backstreet Boys. I was trying not to cry while I was writing this. Please, please review! Also, since I don't have the stuff I need to make a video, can somebody please make a video of this story and song, could you please do it with this couple? I would be really grateful!

\\\\


End file.
